I miss you Daddy
by Giggling Monkey Butt
Summary: something I thought up after watching Avengers then listening to: 10yrs. I miss you Daddy... so yeah... this ended up happening... ONESHOT


**I OWN NOTHING! This kind of popped into my head after I listened to:**

**10yrs 9/11 I miss you Daddy**

**I listened to it because I had been trying to find this one song and in the song it said: I miss you daddy... and that came up in the youtube search. WARNING IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY!**

**Anyway in this Clint goes missing and is assumed to be KIA, his and Natasha's daughter talks to him... **

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

"Do you have to go, Daddy?" Clint's daughter asked him the night before he would get up and leave for a mision. He looked at her as he tucked her into bed.

"Yes, I have to go, Sweetheart." Clint nodded, and Angel threw her arms around his neck.

"Promise you come home?" Was all Clint made out of Angel's sentence because she was talking into his shoulder.

"I promise... tell you what." Clint said pulling her away so he could see her face. "I'll be home in two weeks." He picked her up and took her to the kitchen, where the calender would be. He wrote on it... sure enough in two weeks to the day. "Every morning you cross off the day before. So that when you wake up two weeks and one day later, there will be a different color that has crossed off the day before and I'll be home. Deal?"

"Deal." Angel grinned and Clint took her back to her room. "When you get home its going to be summer. Mommy says Bruce can teach me how to swim this summer." Angel grinned up at him as he tucked her in.

"When I come home in two weeks... we'll swim in Tony's pool. How's that?" Clint smiled when she nodded. "Okay you close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll be home before you know it." He kissed her on the forehead and left the hallway light on, after he closed the door halfway over.

* * *

Angel crossed off the day before every morning. It was two weeks today... that means in the morning there would be a different color that marked off today. Natasha put her to bed and left the hallway light on. Natasha went to the calendar and looked at it, shaking her head she went to bed. Angel was up early the following morning, Natasha was still in her bed... until Angel came running in asking why Clint hadn't come home. "Maybe he got help up on the Helicarrier, sweetheart. Let's go upstairs and get something to eat." Natasha responded.

Up in the Pent House Pepper was coloring with Angel when Natasha looked up and saw Fury standing over by the elevator doors. She quietly walked over to where Fury was. "Is Clint safe?" was all Natasha could manage out.

"We don't know where he is. I have every available SHIELD agent looking for him in the area he went missing. We haven't had any luck yet." Fury replied.

"You have to find him." Natasha hissed.

"Agent, we can only do so much with the information we know. Hawkeye disappeared almost three days after we sent him in. For all we know we could be too late." Fury replied. "But we'll keep the search up for a few months... you need to understand, we probably will never find him if we are too late."

Natasha only nodded in response, and looked over at Angel... who she knew would continue crossing off days until he came home.

* * *

"Its been a year Daddy... I really, really miss you. Mommy says your safe now, in a beautiful place called heaven. We had your favorite dinner tonght, Daddy, and I ate it all up. Even though I don't like carrots. I learned how to swim this summer and I can even open my eyes, when I'm underwater. Can you see me? I miss you, Daddy." Angel sat on the window sill in the Avengers' Tower. She was six years old, red headed with stormy blue eyes. She had no idea that her mother, Natasha Romanoff, stood listening in the doorway with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Angel stared up into the night sky, and when Natasha shifted she looked back at her. "Come on, baby. Bed time."

"Do you think Daddy can see me?" Angel asked hopefully. Natasha felt her heart break. Clint had been missing for a year. It was assumed he was KIA, his body was never recovered. Natasha gently pushed her down so she was lying down.

"Don't worry, _ребенок_. You're Daddy is watching over you everyday, and every night. He won't ever let anything happen to you." Natasha whispered before kissing Angel's forehead and tucking her into bed before moving to the door. "Do you want the light in the hall on?"

"Yesh.." Angel's response came softly and Natasha nodded closing the door over and leaving the Hallway light on.

* * *

"It's been five years, daddy. I'm in fifth grade now. I really like computers... but math is hard. Mommy lets me sleep in one of your t-shirts... I think it still smells like you. I don't need to sleep with a light on any more, Daddy. I'm trying not to cry now, Daddy... but... it's still hurts. I really miss you, Daddy. Can you see me? I miss you, Daddy." Angel cried while sitting on the deck of the Helicarrier. She cried up to the stars, that shown brightly on the clear night. She had her blue penguin blanket wrapped around her... the blanket was a gift from Clint when she was a baby. She was in one of his grey t-shirts, that passed as almost a night gown. But she wore sofie shorts underneath. She heard footsteps and glanced over her shoulder to see Thor. He sat down beside her, and scooped her into his lap into a comforting hug. "Can Daddy see me?" She whispered.

"Angel, your father is probably smiling down at you. He is probably doing everything he can to protect you from bad dreams, and angry spirits." Thor soothed, and Angel burried her face into his shoulder. He slowly stood up and took her inside, he handed her over to a worried Natasha who took her back to Angel and her's shared room. Natasha tucked her daughter in and kissed her on her forehead, before leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

"Its been ten years, Daddy. I started high school. I made the honor roll... I hope your proud of me. I'm also learning archery. Can you see me at the range? I started thinking about colleges. Do you think I could be a doctor? I try not to be sad... but it hurts... I hope you know you're my hero. I love you so much... Can you see me?... I miss you, Daddy." Angel was sixteen, she sat on the roof of Avengers' Tower. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at the cloudy sky. "Mom... she re-married last spring... She married Steve... I told her that she should wait. That your watching... but she yelled at me.. she told me that you aren't listening... that dead people can't listen... can't hear... can't see... that you can't see me at all. I saved that t-shirt she let me wear. I also saved your spare bow... Tony and Mr. Fury were going to toss it... I stole it... I brought it home... it's under my bed, Daddy."

She cried, burrying her head in her hands. After a good half hour she managed to pull herself together she looked up at the sky and said, "You know Tony's son, Liam? He asked me to Junior Prom yesterday... Yeah.. he's two years older than me... I think he could be the one, though... I really think he is the one, Daddy."

* * *

"Its been twenty years, Daddy... I'm twenty-six... I'm marrying Liam in two days. I became a Doctor too, Daddy. Steve wants to walk me down the aisle... I told him if you come home tomorrow... I want you to walk me down the aisle... but I know that is a far stretch. I miss you, Daddy... I think this is the last time I will be doing this... Can you hear me? Can you see me?... I really miss you, Daddy." Angel whispered from where she sat at her window sill staring up into the clear sky.

* * *

Two days later Angel stood preparing to walk down the aisle... Steve took her arm, the music played, and the doors opened. She saw Liam standing at the alter and she felt the happiest she has been in a long time, even though a small part of her tugged at the fact that it wasn't her Daddy giving her away, it was Steve Rodgers. Angel had kept an eye out the entire night... in hopes that Clint Barton would walk through the door. That he would dance with her... that she could cry in happiness that he was alive. But he never did. When Liam and Angel returned to their apartment in NYC, it wasn't hard for anyone to know what the newly weds did that night.

But three nights after their marriage Angel got up in the middle of the night and went to the window and whispered, "I miss you, Daddy... I love you... my hero."

* * *

Clint Barton watched his daughter grow up from where he was in Heaven. He listened to her every year... every night... and whenever she spoke to him. He in return fought off her nightmares. He remained invisible, but walked her down the aisle of her wedding with Steve on the other side. He had even kissed her head gently before leaving her at the alter with Liam... his blessing. That was all he needed.

A silent tear rolled down the assassin's cheek, as he listened to his daughter whisper what he knew would be the last thing she would say to him.

* * *

**Reviews are Welcomed! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
